Songs of a Victory
by SevenMinutesToMidnight
Summary: I got tagged in the iPod Shuffle challenge. See inside for details.


A/N: So I got challenged in this damn iPod shuffle challenge and I don't want to do it, but I will because I love you

A/N: So I got challenged in this damn iPod shuffle challenge and I don't want to do it, but I will because I love you. I have no idea what fandom this is going in yet, so suck it. Here's the deal: If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your respective music player on shuffle, and write a story to whatever song comes up. Sound easy? It should. Except you also have to write the story in the span of the song you are writing about.

**I'm tagging:**

**HermioneVader**

**MemoriesOfNobody**

**JohnJones**

**HotGuysComeFromAustralia**

**InDreams42**

(Sorry guys.)

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

1: "Storm" by Lifehouse

Harry sat in a train car, alone. He didn't know how long it had been since this war had _really_ started. He missed Sirius. That's when it had started for him. The day Sirius had died. That moment. Everything would've been okay if Sirius had been there. He would've protected Fred, Lupin, and all the others who died so Harry could live. He knew it wasn't Sirius's fault, but it seemed like he was never there when Harry needed him most.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I should've done better," Harry said to himself. He should've_ been _there. He should never have left Hogwarts.

2. "Your Song" by Ewan McGregor

Harry sat with Ginny, feeling absolutely ridiculous. He handed her a piece of folded paper, swinging his legs over the side of the roof.

"A poem?" She asked.

"A song, actually." She rolled her eyes. Harry wasn't a sappy romantic. He had done this to please her, and she knew it. Harry looked at her. She was beautiful. She had the Weasley blazing green eyes.

"I love you," He said. "I hope you don't mind." He brought their faces closer and kissed her. Life was wonderful, now that she was there.

3: "If I Fell" by The Beatles

Hermione watched him from a distance. She didn't want to get hurt. He had a girlfriend. Her best friend. She needed him to trust her, to love her. She could've have him loving both of them, for it to be in vain. She just needed him to see that she loved him, and he to love her back. But she couldn't fall in love. Not with him.

4: "Who We Are" by Lifehouse

Harry had spent his entire life chasing after her. Ever since that day in the chamber, his mind had been spinning, trying not to forget anything about her. He'd broken rules for her, gone back to the beginning for her. He'd reshapen his life for her.

She messed up his mind. He needed to practice more occlemency, to lock up his mind. He'd done things to distract himself from her, because he knew he could've have her. Ron would kill him. Everything was inside out now. Now he wished he could go back to simpler days, when it was just them. None of this drama. When they were discovering who they were.

5: "Everything" by Lifehouse

Teddy walked onto the Hogwarts campus. The castle was now littered with memorials. He roamed through the halls, knowing that his parents' plaques were somewhere here. Those short, choppy memories were what kept him going. They kept him sane. They were everything to him.

He treaded slowly up a spiral staircase, seeing several other plaques. "Here Lies Fred Weasley," one of them said. He didn't stop to read the rest of the lengthy message. He reached the top of the stairs and found two plaques side-by-side. The gold lettering stood out from the rest. He knelt down by them, placing flowers near each of them.

He needed them. He wanted them to be there. He wanted to have the same experiences as his friends, with their parents seeing them off to school. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Why aren't you here?" He whispered.

6: "The Acid Quill" by Lauren Fairweather

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna sat on the astronomy tower at Hogwarts, shortly after Voldemort's defeat. They were silent, but the bond between them was eminent. The whole thing felt like a dream. Parts of it were maddening, just watching things fall into place. What would Dumbledore say if he saw them, with all of the love they had to spread? It didn't really matter; they had each other.

7: "Piazza, New York Catcher" by Belle and Sebastian

Harry laid back, Ginny warm in his arms. He ran his hands through her soft hair. He knew they were meant to be together, after all, they'd survived this war. He knew that after this hell, he would be able to take care of her. They would live a normal life, or as normal as their life would get. They would move into a nice house, maybe near Ron and Hermione, and they would teach their kids wizardry. They would go to Hogwarts and they would wave them goodbye from the station. Yeah, it was good.

8: "Fresh Feeling" by The Eels

Ron tried to forget. He didn't want to remember. His family had lost too much in this. He could barely bear to look at Harry anymore. It was too painful. He needed to start over with a fresh life. He needed to forget. He couldn't do this anymore. Every look at George was him seeing Fred. Every smile, every prank, was empty. Some people were good at putting on fake masks, laughing with hollow voices at the jokes. Some people said they were sorry, about his loss, but words weren't strong enough. He needed them to go backwards and stop all of this from happening. But he couldn't. It wasn't enough.

9: "The Joke" by Lifehouse

Ginny walked fast, taking a shortcut home. She would need to please her parents when she got there. Laugh softly, don't talk too loud. She knew that they would be mad. She didn't care anymore. She loved them to death, but they wouldn't be able to see the world through her eyes.

She pushed open the front door and her parents were both sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Ginny! How wonderful to see you!" Mrs. Weasley said. The joke was on her.

"Mom," Ginny started. "I'm pregnant."

10: "Portions for Foxes" by Rilo Kiley

Harry was so happy. Ginny was finally his, completely. They'd eloped. Sick of planning, sick of waiting, they eloped.

But they were happy.

A/N: So… sorry about those last couple of crappy ones. My iTunes library is sort of going through rehab right now and the songs didn't spark anything. So… yeah. Sorry.

**Pairings:**

**None**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Hermione/Harry**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Implied Lupin/Tonks**

**None**

**Harry/Ginny**

**None**

**Implied Harry/Ginny**

**Harry/Ginny**


End file.
